Navigation systems use a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) in conjunction with roadmap data to provide visual and audible directions from a starting point to a destination location. Occasionally, the navigation system will direct the user along a route that aligns with the rising or setting sun which is generally unpleasant and sometimes even dangerous for the driver. Furthermore, such routes frequently become congested because drivers must exercise extra caution. In such cases, it may be desirable to take a detour or alternate route to avoid driving straight at the rising or setting sun.
PCT Patent Application Publication WO 2010/040386 A1 discloses a navigation system that determines a route between two locations and then computes whether the rising or setting sun would be aimed directly at the driver traveling the route. Re-routing is then performed or proposed based on this determination. However, in some cases, this technology will re-route the user unnecessarily. Therefore, an improvement on this technology is highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.